<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ловко пользуется тать by Isabelle80</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109649">Ловко пользуется тать</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelle80/pseuds/Isabelle80'>Isabelle80</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Dubious Consent, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Mystical Creatures, Pre-Canon, Wingfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelle80/pseuds/Isabelle80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ, преканон. Вальдес наполовину кэцхен, и у этой половины свои запросы.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020.</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ловко пользуется тать</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Даб-кон. Похищение.<br/>Вдохновлено песней Высоцкого «Лукоморья больше нет...»:<br/>Ловко пользуется тать<br/>Тем, что может он летать:<br/>Зазеваешься — он хвать и тикать.</p><p> </p><p>  <strike>Все сложно.</strike></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Вальдес умиленно взирал на него сверху. Закатное небо за спиной бросало багровые отблески на его лицо, окрашивало в нежно-малиновый кончики крыльев... Крыльев. Разумеется.</p>
  <p>Олаф хрипло закашлялся и осторожно попытался перевернуться. Он ненавидел резкий удар ветра в лицо, когда швыряет в высоту, из легких выбивает весь воздух и сердце проваливается куда-то вниз. И даже дурманящая пряная пыльца с крыльев Вальдеса, что милосердно скрывала из памяти сам полет — очередная проказа Леворукого, — положение не облегчала, пожалуй, даже напротив.</p>
  <p>Он сделал пару глубоких вдохов и аккуратно приподнялся на локте. Сухие травинки затрещали у него под пальцами. Они были на горе, конечно, где же еще? Олаф, с усилием опираясь о затвердевшую землю, напрягся и попробовал сесть. Вальдес не пытался ему помочь — видно, удар в челюсть в прошлый раз хорошо отложился у него в памяти. Только застыл рядом неподвижной статуей, не сводя с Олафа взгляда бездонных темных глаз.</p>
  <p>Олаф кое-как приподнялся, прислонившись к удачно подвернувшемуся камню, и осторожно пошевелил закоченевшими мускулaми. Последнее, что он помнил — как он инспектирует в порту прибывшие с севера новые корабли, а потом — сильный порыв воздуха и облака, завертевшиеся прямо под ногами. Хорошо, что сейчас всего лишь ранняя осень — зимой на горе действительно неуютно. Плохо, что на сей раз Вальдес продержался всего три месяца. Совсем плохо: в Хексберг ему нечего делать.</p>
  <p>Они оказались на самой вершине горы, почти на обрыве: внизу Олаф отчетливо видел узкую каменистую тропу, скалы и очертания города вдали. Теперь, чтобы вернуться, ему оставалась лишь эта дорога. Или Вальдес. </p>
  <p>Вальдес, который сейчас, пожалуй, не смог бы отнести и кошку. Олаф покосился на Вальдеса. Тот устроился рядом на корточках, невероятным образом балансируя на носках и не переставая поглощать Олафа взглядом. Крылья за его спиной уже поблекли, пожухли, словно застарелые осенние листья; солнце пробивалось сквозь них, обрисовывая изящный чеканный узор. Таким в воздух ему не подняться и на пол-локтя.</p>
  <p>Олаф печально посмотрел на обрыв. Он знал: если сейчас он покинет гору, его никто не остановит. На миг он представил, как отправляется по тропе, проходит долгий путь в несколько хорн, отыскивает в чужом враждебном городе корабль, что согласится взять его на борт, и возвращается в Метхенберг. </p>
  <p>А потом, дня через три, снова Вальдес. Когда отдохнет и наберется сил — до тех пор, вероятно, даже не спустится с горы, внизу с крыльями ему делать нечего.</p>
  <p>Олаф перевел взгляд на Вальдеса. Тот так и не двинулся с места, лишь слегка переменив положение. Он смотрел на Олафа, как умирающий от жажды в пустыне смотрит на чашку воды, и все-таки не шевелился.</p>
  <p>— Добрый вечер, господин Вальдес, — поздоровался Олаф, решив сперва покончить с формальностями. </p>
  <p>Вальдес моргнул и не ответил.</p>
  <p>— Скажите, у вас есть совесть? — тоскливо уточнил Олаф наиболее интересующий его в данной ситуации вопрос. Вальдес покосился на него, переминулся на носках и слегка облизнул губы. В этой ипостаси совести у него однозначно не было, насчет основной Олаф был не уверен.</p>
  <p>Ветер поднялся и покрутил вокруг них несколько неизвестно как заблудившихся на горе листьев. Вальдес по-прежнему не издал ни звука — Олафа не переставала поражать его невероятная молчаливость, тогда как в основном виде его было не заткнуть — ни в схватке, ни на кратких переговорах. Лучше бы, в самом деле, он использовал свой образ для драки и превращался в бою. Или, возможно, тоже не лучше...</p>
  <p>Хотя, именно в бою это первый раз и случилось. Тогда они впервые столкнулись в личном сражении, буквально борт о борт; Олаф был уже наслышан о подающем надежды сумасшедшем вице-адмирале. Он отсалютовал противнику, поймав ответный блик на шпаге, мелькнувшей с другой стороны, а потом...</p>
  <p>Пожалуй, никто так и не понял, что произошло на самом деле; его люди, наверно, решили, что их командир свалился за борт и после сумел каким-то чудом выплыть на берег. Потом Олаф, вернувшись в Дриксен, наотрез отказался вступать в любые разговоры об этой истории. Вальдес ухитрился уронить его шпагу в море, и даже новая шпага лучшей морисской чеканки, присланная вместе с официальными извинениями, не смогла успокоить его гнев.</p>
  <p>После, для того чтобы сорваться, личной встречи Вальдесу уже не требовалось.</p>
  <p>Теперь он молча смотрел на Олафа — смотрел так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь, будто в Олафе сошелся весь свет мира, будто без Олафа он задохнется и захлебнется. Со своего места Олаф видел, как дрожат его застывшие в напряжении мышцы. Рубашка, разорванная пробившимися крыльями, почти сползла с его плеч, под ней бронзовела позолоченная солнцем кожа.</p>
  <p>Олаф со всей отчетливостью понял, что мог бы убить Вальдеса, если бы тот коснулся его против воли: сомкнул бы руки на худой смуглой шее и более уже не отпускал. Но Вальдес не пытался принудить его силой, Вальдес смотрел на него блестящими темными глазами, и тронуть его сейчас было все равно, что ударить собаку.</p>
  <p>Олаф вздохнул, поднимаясь с земли. Он уже полностью пришел в себя и предпочитал не думать о том, что собирается делать, почему это сделает и насколько это на самом деле пугающе соблазнительно.</p>
  <p>Вальдес не дрогнул и не отшатнулся, когда Олаф оказался совсем рядом, лишь тяжело вздохнул и опустил ресницы, почувствовав руки Олафа на своих плечах. Его кожа под ладонями казалась раскаленной, будто ее согревала изнутри хорошо натопленная печь, Олаф ощутил застывшую твердость его напряженных мускулов, и все же, когда он стал аккуратно стаскивать с Вальдеса его разорванную рубашку, тот подался вперед, подчиняясь его движениям, как покорная тряпичная кукла.</p>
  <p>Олаф легко толкнул его в грудь, и Вальдес опустился на землю, расстелив под собой мягкие крылья. От штанов Олаф избавил его сам, стащил сапоги, и все это время Вальдес послушно, словно преданный раб, повиновался его действиям, не пытаясь дергаться или лишний раз шевелиться. Олаф чуть поколебался, прежде чем освободиться от собственной одежды: он мог бы не раздеваться, он это знал, но в тот момент ему казалось справедливым, чтобы он и Вальдес оказались в равном положении. На миг он вообразил, какую чудную картину они собой представляют, однако тут же отбросил эту мысль: на проклятую гору не пойдет никто, кроме столь же проклятых и заблудившегося ветра.</p>
  <p>Ему даже не было холодно, несмотря на обдувавший его кожу свежий бриз: вероятно, дело было в Вальдесе — излишне горячем, излишне знойном, будто солнце снизошло на гору и решило на ней поселиться. Он осторожно навис над Вальдесом, опираясь на локти и все еще не решаясь коснуться его своим телом, словно это что-то могло изменить. Вальдес под ним дышал хрипло, полуопустив веки, и Олаф чувствовал его мелкую отчаянную дрожь. Возможно, остаток разума, который еще сохранялся в этой ипостаси, уходил на то, чтобы пытаться держаться, возможно, именно поэтому Олаф его еще не убил.</p>
  <p>Вальдес тяжело сглотнул, и Олаф почувствовал себя дурно, словно он мучил человека, которому не давали есть пару дней. Он качнулся вперед, и Вальдес подался ему навстречу, прижавшись воспаленной кожей, распахнул глаза — глубокие, темные, как бездонные провалы, и неожиданно серьезные. Отсюда, сверху, обычно резкие черты его худого лица казались смягчившимися, будто скругленными, и внезапно юными. Олаф невольно задумался, мог ли кто-то другой, кроме него, когда-либо наблюдать бешеного вице-адмирала в таком виде, и тут же постарался избавиться от этой мысли.</p>
  <p>Вальдес притиснулся к нему, Олаф ощутил его твердый член — возбужденный с самого начала, — и, поддавшись порыву, схватил его запястья и с силой прижал их к траве. Вальдес, не вырываясь, смотрел на него снизу. Олаф знал: он может творить с ним, что угодно, потребовать, что только заблагорассудится, сейчас Вальдес с радостью поддастся и отдастся ему, примет и выполнит все. Эта мягкая, невыносимая покорность сводила с ума, кружила голову и приводила в ярость одновременно. Он сцепил зубы, понимая: часть того, что он делает, — это просто гнев, но его собственному члену, прижимавшемуся к податливой коже, больше не требовалось никакого подспорья.</p>
  <p>Он, наклонившись, аккуратно коснулся губ Вальдеса — Олафу хотелось поцеловать его в этот момент, словно чтобы сделать больше похожим на любовь то, чем они занимались. Губы дрогнули и открылись, Вальдес целовал его в ответ бережно, не пытаясь страстно вцепиться, и Олаф вздохнул, освободил его запястья и запустил руку под голову, в густые разметавшиеся кудри. Он подался ближе, и Вальдес тут же раскрылся, обхватив его ногами и направляя в себя. Это было так легко, скользнуть в уже подготовленную тесную глубину, будто созданную для того, чтобы в нее заходили, и Олаф отчаянно кусал губы, пытаясь сдержаться, понимая, что не может, и стараясь хотя бы не двигаться слишком быстро и грубо. Вальдес дышал тяжело и часто, широко распахнув глаза и впервые издав сдавленный короткий стон: он был умирающим от жажды, который наконец получил свою чашку воды. </p>
  <p>Олаф еще глубже запустил пальцы в его волосы, придвинулся ближе, чтобы целовать шею Вальдеса, чувствуя под собой дрожь худого мускулистого тела и слыша глухие ускоряющиеся стоны. Он вошел уже целиком, и Вальдес принимал его так, будто в мире не было ничего более естественного. Олафу вдруг захотелось со всей силы сжать руки в его волосах, сдавить податливое тело так, как только сможет. Он наклонился вперед, прижавшись к щеке Вальдеса, и лихорадочно зашептал ему прямо в ухо:</p>
  <p>— Это не в порядке, если я не хочу, не в порядке, вы слышите? Не может быть, никогда...</p>
  <p>Он отстранился, Вальдес смотрел на него снизу — внимательно, с мольбой, кто его знает? Олаф задвигался: осторожно, неспешно, потом все быстрее, в такт рваному дыханию. Он сам больше не мог сдерживаться и подавлять собственные стоны. Вальдес ощущался внутри невыносимым удовольствием, горячим, тесным, прекрасным. Лучший любовник на свете, готовый на что угодно, великолепная страстная ночь, все, что только можно пожелать. Олаф снова сжал его руки, содрогаясь и одновременно ненавидя: себя — за то, что заставлял Вальдеса становиться тем, кем тот не был, и Вальдеса — за то, что делал его тем, кем не был он.</p>
  <p>Толкаясь глубже, теряя разум, чувствуя, как наслаждение подступает ближе, он смотрел на лицо своего противника — красивое, озаренное страстью, измученное — пока Вальдес, запрокинув голову, задыхался в судорожных стонах.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Если бы ты пришел в мой дом как честный гость, через дверь, я... наверно, все равно отослал бы тебя прочь — мы на разных сторонах, и этого не изменишь. Если бы ты пришел раньше, пока мы не стали врагами — кто знает, что могло бы случиться?<br/>
Но ты приходишь так, как есть, и из этого не может получиться ничего хорошего...</em>
  </p>
  <p>Олаф вздохнул, склонился ближе, прижался лицом к волосам Вальдеса, вдыхая их легкий цветочный аромат.</p>
  <p>— Метхенберг, — настойчиво прошептал он. — Вы поняли? Запомните. Метхенберг.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Утром Олаф сидел за столом и наливал себе очередную чашку шадди. Для этого случая он специально выбрал обычно ненавистный ему мундир, строгий, идеально отглаженный и застегнутый до последней пуговицы.</p>
  <p>Вальдес выбрался из гостевой комнаты, куда Олаф отвел его ночью, уже к середине завтрака. Выглядел он ужасно: встрепанный, помятый, с покрасневшими глазами и в чересчур просторной рубашке — Олафу пришлось отдать ему свою, поскольку прежняя никуда не годилась. Сейчас он больше ничем не напоминал покорного любовника с горы, от крыльев не осталось и следа, зато плечи у него, наверно, болели — во всяком случае, Олаф мстительно на это понадеялся.</p>
  <p>Вальдес покосился на него и виновато отвел взгляд: если что и было приятного в ситуации, так это наблюдать за его смущенным раскаянием на следующее утро, когда он снова обретал привычный облик и разум. На шаддийник он уставился с таким вожделением, что Олаф без слов пододвинул ему подготовленную чашку, в которую фрошер вцепился, как утопающий после бурного шторма в спасительное бревно.</p>
  <p>— Как вы себя чувствуете? — наконец спросил Олаф, понаблюдав за тем, как Вальдес судорожно заливает в себя бодрящий напиток.</p>
  <p>— Отвратительно, — пожаловался Вальдес, опуская чашку, — словно у меня глубокое похмелье, после того как я набрался до драных кошек, а потом выпил еще больше, а потом...</p>
  <p>Он остановился, глядя на Олафа: пожалуй, точнее их времяпровождение было не обозначить, и Олаф совершенно отчетливо заподозрил, что Вальдес прекрасно помнит все об их ночи на горе — наверняка каждую бесстыдную и развратную деталь.</p>
  <p>Он аккуратно поставил на стол собственный шадди.</p>
  <p>— Господин Вальдес, вам следует благодарить судьбу, что между нашими странами в данный момент перемирие. Должен предупредить: в следующий раз я прикажу вас арестовать.</p>
  <p>— Да что вы? — Вальдес тоскливо огляделся, без спроса повалился на свободный стул и решительно плеснул себе новую порцию шадди.</p>
  <p>— Вальдес, — тихо сказал Олаф. — Вы понимаете, что вы творите? Я вас предупреждаю серьёзно. Вы знаете, в какое положение ставите меня каждый раз, когда у вас приступ?</p>
  <p>Вальдес покосился на него сквозь спадающие на лоб спутанные пряди.</p>
  <p>— Поверьте, адмирал, eсли я бы смог это контролировать, я бы это сделал. И не в моей воле было выбирать себе... — он смешался, но Олаф и без того мог закончить его мысль. Он и сам прекрасно помнил, какого цвета их мундиры.</p>
  <p>Вальдес тряхнул головой, отбрасывая длинные волосы.</p>
  <p>— В конце концов, адмирал, — не сочтите за обиду — вы тоже вполне свободны не поддаваться.</p>
  <p>Олаф сцепил зубы. Он не поддавался раза три, и всегда это снова заканчивалось голодным Вальдесом. Он знал единственный способ остановить срыв, и то, какое наслаждение это средство доставляло, никак не облегчало его чувств.</p>
  <p>— Проще, знаете ли, вас пристрелить.</p>
  <p>— Да вы святой, господин Кальдмеер, что еще этого не сделали, — теперь Вальдес смотрел на него прямо, положив локти на стол, — поите меня шадди и говорите о совести, даже не пытаетесь свернуть мне челюсть — отличный, кстати, удар. Как вам удается подобное благочестие?</p>
  <p>— Я не привык убивать людей без причин, и тем более не убиваю тех, кого не считаю виновными, — сказал Олаф. — Однако вы ошибаетесь: я не свят, и не стоит вводить меня в искушение. Если вам угодно, Вальдес, я вполне могу вызвать вас на дуэль по всем вашим аристократическим обычаям. Хотя, признаться, я всегда предпочитал пистолеты.</p>
  <p>— Нет уж, спасибо, у меня нет никакого желания вам навредить, — поморщился Вальдес. — Не расстраивайтесь так, адмирал. Быть может, война продолжится, и кого-нибудь из нас в самом деле убьют.</p>
  <p>— Мне бы этого не хотелось, — спокойно сказал Олаф, — я ценю собственную жизнь и уважаю вашу...</p>
  <p>Вальдес опустил чашку и уставился на него так, что Олафу стоило усилий не отвести взгляд. Он тоже прекрасно помнил, как извивалось под ним гибкое смуглое тело, как Вальдес протяжно стонал, сильнее насаживаясь на его член. Он вонзил ногти себе в ладони, четко сознавая: никакой силой теперь от этого не избавиться, и никакими молитвами.</p>
  <p>Даже если убить. И если умереть — вероятно, тоже.</p>
  <p>Что тут скажешь? <em>Ты не можешь поступать с людьми подобным образом, но это не в твоих силах, и все же, все могло быть совершенно по-другому...</em></p>
  <p>Вальдес стремительно поднялся на ноги:</p>
  <p>— Я вас понял, адмирал цур зее. Что вы от меня хотите? — Черты его лица осунулись, обозначились резче, будто за миг он сумел постареть лет на пять. — Вы не сказали бы того, чего я не знаю. Я готов извиняться, денно и нощно, хотите — на колени встану? Как будто я не понимаю, что вы... Я не в состоянии сдерживать это, и поверьте, многое бы отдал, чтобы только суметь!</p>
  <p>— Я хотел бы, чтобы вы постарались овладеть своими инстинктами, — тихо сказал Олаф. — Или почему бы вам не найти кого-нибудь другого... подходящего, поближе? </p>
  <p>Кого-то, кто не будет вражеским адмиралом. Кого-то, кто окажется рад, когда его в любой момент могут сорвать с места, словно несговорчивую девицу, словно игрушку для развлечений.</p>
  <p>— Я старался, — горько сказал фрошер, — вы и не представляете, что я перепробовал...</p>
  <p>Его тяжелый взгляд остановился на Олафе, и тот попытался ответить на него, не дрогнув лицом и не опустив глаз.</p>
  <p>— Если вы закончили с завтраком, господин вице-адмирал, — произнес Олаф ровным голосом, — в порту вас ждет шхуна, готовая отвезти вас в Хексберг. Все уже устроено и приготовлено.</p>
  <p>Фрошер оскалился:</p>
  <p>— Можете оставить себе свою милость. Думаете, у меня не найдется собственных средств, чтобы выбраться из вашего города?</p>
  <p>— Как вам будет угодно, — холодно сказал Олаф, — шхуна называется Милагрос, капитан ждет вас до вечера.</p>
  <p>Вальдес внезапно рванулся к нему, оказавшись совсем близко, вцепившись в стол и ощерившись так, что потрясенный Олаф чуть не отшатнулся.</p>
  <p>— А что, если я вам лгу, адмирал цур зее? — Он говорил лихорадочно быстро, его жуткую усмешку, казалось, вырезали прямо на губах. — Что, если бы я делал все специально, влюбился в вас до безумия и превращался, потому что сошел по вам с ума и не мог получить вас иначе? Что — было — бы — тогда?</p>
  <p>— Тогда, — сказал Олаф, — вы вели бы себя бесчестно, и я имел бы полное право взяться за пистолеты.</p>
  <p>Вальдес взглянул на него блестящими воспаленными глазами, отстранился, провел рукой по лицу, будто сбрасывая что-то, а потом опять усмехнулся — на сей раз естественно, почти легко, словно ничего не случилось.</p>
  <p>— Ледяной, — пробормотал он. — Я помню... Конечно, вы правы. </p>
  <p>Он вскинул голову, и в его глазах снова блеснули знакомые Олафу по бою задорные огоньки.</p>
  <p>— Прошу принять мои искренние извинения, адмирал. Я более постараюсь не побеспокоить вас... лишний раз.</p>
  <p>Дверь за собой, впрочем, он захлопнул так, что содрогнулись ставни. Олаф слышал, как он замер за дверью, словно заколебался — несколько секунд, а потом ступени отозвались под быстрыми шагами. </p>
  <p>Олаф опустил на ладони усталую голову: худое смуглое лицо с показной усмешкой на губах все еще стояло у него перед глазами.</p>
  <p>В углу на низком столике скопилось несколько доставленных еще после прошлого раза старинных мистических книг, придавленных тяжелым томом Книги Ожидания — на всякий случай. Олаф сомневался, что что-либо из этого сумеет помочь, даже священное слово Создателя. Но попробовать он был обязан, а не сражаться просто не мог.</p>
  <p>Он почему-то знал, что Вальдес не лжет. Он не знал, когда Вальдес, постоянно ломясь в его окна, сумеет войти через дверь.</p>
</div><div>
<p></p><dt class="filter-toggle spoiler collapsed">УНЕСТИ БАННЕР</dt><br/></div><dd class="expandable spoiler hidden">
  <div><p>

</p>
<p></p><div class="text2"><p>
<code> &lt;div align="center"&gt;&lt;a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110" rel="nofollow"&gt;&lt;img src="https://i.ibb.co/G9J31PD/2-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /&gt;&lt;/a&gt;&lt;/div&gt;<br/>
&lt;a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank&gt;&lt;font color="#29444c"&gt;&lt;div align="center"&gt;выкладки на дайри&lt;/div&gt;&lt;/font&gt;&lt;/a&gt;</code>
</p></div></div>
</dd>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>